Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is one of the main characters in the visual novel series, Ace Attorney. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman VS Phoenix Wright (Abandoned) * Cole Phelps vs Phoenix Wright * Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil (Completed) * Phoenix Wright VS Harvey Birdman (Abandoned) * Phoenix Wright Vs. Judy Hopps (Abandoned) * Phoenix Wright vs. Junko Enoshima * Phoenix Wright vs. Light Yagami * Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi (Completed) * 'Mcgruff the Crime Dog vs Phoenix Wright '(Completed) * Phoenix Wright vs Professor Layton * Phoenix Wright vs Sans * Sherlock Holmes VS Phoenix Wright * Phoenix Wright vs. Sissel Possible Opponents * Agent 47 * L (Death Note) * Little Mac (Punch Out) * Stephen Stotch (South Park) * Father (Kids Next Door) History Death Battle Info (Info here is to be credited to Gamerboy88 on DeviantART) * Name: Phoenix Wright * Age: 35 * Alias: Nick, Mr. Nick * Height: 5'9 * Occupation: Defense Attorney, Pianist and Poker Player (formerly) Strength * Managed to push aside several guards * Has tackled down doors * Can seemingly lay down the truth so hard that it knocked Frank Sahwit back... * ....as well as shake the court..... * ....he even shattered Manfred Von Karma's cane by doing this. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, can attack by pointing, sneezing, throwing papers at foes, etc. * Can attack in a similar fashion in Project X-Zone 2 Durability * Barely reacts to hot coffee being tossed onto him by Godot * (Mostly) shrugs off whip slashes from Franziska Von Karma * Taken a beating from Furio Tigre and Jean Armstrong * Been tased to unconsciousness with a 600,000 volt taser * Has been clobbered with a fire extinguisher **He had amnesia for a bit afterwards though * Survived being pounced by a tiger * Chewed up and swallowed a glass necklace with traces of poison in it with no ill effect * Fell from a burning bridge into a freezing, raging river. **This river has a reputation of sweeping away those who fall into it forever **He survives this, but with a severe cold * Has been hit by a car, thrown thirty feet, and hit his head on a telephone pole **Only sustained a sprained ankle as an injury * Tanked a TNT explosion (followed by Luke Triton falling on his back) Abilities Magatama * A Kurain artifact * Infused with spiritual energy from Pearl Fey * Allows the user to see when someone is hiding something * In Project X-Zone 2, is infused with magic from Morrigan Aensland **Maya also asked for Wright to be "able to lay a big ol' objection" on his foes, and "to be as strong as the Steel Samurai" * The source for his abilities (at least in canon and Project X-Zone 2) Psyche-Locks * Locks to the heart * Appear when someone is lying * The Magatama's user must use evidence and logic to break these locks and have the witness confess. * In Project X-Zone 2, the shattering of them causes damage to foes Different Modes * In Ulltimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, has three different styles of combat **Investigation Mode is more focused on keeping enemies back and gathering evidence **Trial Mode is a more offensive style, based on presenting evidence to attack * If Wright lands an "OBJECTION!" with three good pieces of evidence in Trial Mode, he goes into Turnabout Mode, where he is extremely powerful and his range is extended, making him almost unstoppable on the offence **Turnabout Mode lasts for a limited amount of time, and when it's over, he will be back into Investigation Mode with no evidence * Can switch between Trial and Investigation Mode at any time Speech Bubbles * Yells these.... * Has two. * "HOLD IT!" **Can be used in Investigation or Trial Mode **In Investigation Mode, is a fairly offensive attack **In Trial Mode, retains it's nature from Investigation Mode, but can freeze enmies for a moment if used enough * "OBJECTION!" **Can be used in Trial or Turnabout Mode **In Trial Mode, is a very good offensive attack, and using it with three good pieces of evidence will take him to Turnabout Mode **In Turnabout Mode, gains a power boost Evidence * Essentially his ammo in a courtroom * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, creates projectiles Wright can use in Trial or Turnabout Mode **The Knife creates three small projectiles that fly forward **The Watch creates a fairly fast and durable ball-like projectile that goes a decent amount of distance **The Folder creates a ball-like projectile that moves slow but floats above Phoenix, allowing a good way to block aerial assaults **The Vase creates a fast projectile that flies in an upward diagonal direction **The Photo creates a very fast projectile that deals decent damage, however it is fairly easy to avoid **The Phone create three projectiles balls that stay in front or Wright for a bit, before quickly homing towards the enemy * Can hold up to three pieces of evidence in a fight * Can only be gathered in Investigation Mode * Runs the risk of finding bad evidence **Can get rid of bad evidence by tossing it at the enemy * In Project X-Zone 2, can freeze enemies in place Steel Samurai and Pink Princess * The heroes of Neo-Olde Tokyo * Project X-Zone 2, can summon them * However, all they ever seem to do is lunge toward the opponent Missile * A dog that belongs to the Criminal Affairs Department * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, can be called on by Wright to quickly lunge at the foe Order in the Court * His level 2 super in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Summons a nightmare version of the judge, who slams a giant gaval down on the battlefield. * Can be used in Trial and Turnabout Mode * If used in Trial Mode, will get rid of any bad evidence and send him back into Investigation Mode Ace Attorney * His level 3 super in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Can only be used during Turnabout Mode * Convicts the enemy, presents the evidence to convict them, and finishes them off with a "TAKE THAT!" speech bubble. * One of the most powerful supers in that game * Automatically ends Turnabout Mode Feats * Has won many seemingly hopeless cases * Manages to effectively do his job, even when under extreme pressure (whether from the circumstances around the case, or from constant pressure from the prosecution) * As a rookie, managed to best legendary prosecutor Manfred Von Karma and solve the fifteen year old DL-6 case * Stopped Police Chief Damon Gant's manipulation of the law * Saved Maya from Shelly De Killer and stopped Matt Engarde at the same time * Managed to prove Prosecutor Godot guilty of Misty Fey's murder * Hadn't lost a poker game for seven straight years **Worth noting that he brought in his daughter Trucy to help for the most important games * Acted as a mentor for Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes * Managed to outsmart and convict Kristoph Gavin, the man who caused Wright to lose his badge * Proved the Phantom responsible for the UR-1 Incident * Alongside Professor Hershel Layton, solved the mystery behind Labyrinthia * Defended Galactus in court (non-canon) Weaknesses * Very inexperienced in physical combat **To a point where most of his abilities come from non-canon games like Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Project X-Zone 2 * For the most part, human * Tend to argue about step-ladders * Tends to rely on luck or bluffing * Can be a bit bumbling at times * Can't play the piano * Investigation Mode offers little offensive game, leaving him open * Needs to gather evidence over time (and runs the risk of finding bad evidence) * Turnabout Mode is limited, and once it's over, he is back to his vulnerable Investigation Mode * Ace Attorney automatically ends the already limited Turnabout Mode Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Detectives Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Video Game Combatants